Blind Eyes and Freezing Cold
by xXAngel FlameXx
Summary: Why I'm here, and what I'm meant to do... that I've never known. Part of me wonders if I ever will. Even though I'm blind, I can still have amazing adventures. Maybe I could even fall in love along the way. Too bad fear always seems to ruin the moment. And when that happens, sometimes being blind is a good thing. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Awakening

**ONCE AGAIN! I START A STORY WHEN I'M WORKING ON OTHERS! GRRRRR! I HATE IT WHEN I COME UP WITH ANOTHER IDEA! UGHHHH!**

**Yet I love the feeling when I get a new idea... o-o**

**Hmmm...**

**Disclaimer: DON OWN NUTING! O_O**

* * *

Darkness...it's all I've ever known. I never liked the darkness. Even though I lived with it my whole life.

Er... well, my past life that is.

I don't even know if I had one. A past life. I must've just been born out of luck or whatever. But whenever I think about it...

All I can remember is cold, dark, wet, and fear...

I opened my eyes, and though I couldn't see, I could feel the Moon's bright light on me. That's the funny thing about me. I can't see, yet I open my eyes. Why I'm here and what I'll do, that I've never known.

And well, a part of me wonders if I ever will.

I felt my body float around in my cold prison, the icy water piercing my eyes and skin. It was terrible and torturing. But at the same time, it felt nice and relaxing.

I felt safe.

Tingles shot throughout my body like electricity. It felt like I was changing. Too bad I couldn't see it. Then, I was lifted out of the water. I gasped the air greedily and once again, I felt the moon. I closed and opened my eyes repeatedly, hoping to catch a glance. Nothing. At least I still have my hearing though, because the Moon spoke to me.

_"Your name is Crystal Winter."_

That's my name. I guess it's kinda obvious. I felt myself being lowered to the ground. I was placed gently upon the icy surface. I couldn't get up. I was too weak. I just laid there, waiting for something, someone, anything. And that's when I heard it.

"What is it Manny? You called for me."

My head darted in the direction of the voice. It was male with a hint of childishness. No doubt it was another spirit. I let my head lay limp on the frozen lake. I just wanted to listen.

"A new spirit? Where?"

I wanted to jump up and scream that it was me. But I couldn't because I was too weak. I don't like the feeling of weakness. I tried to manage a small sound.

"H-Hey..." my voice came out as a harsh whisper. I winced.

"Maybe the spirit isn't here..."

No! No no! I am here! I blindly reached out for something. I grabbed a rock and threw it in a random direction, hoping it got his attention.

"OW!"

Well, that did the trick.

"What the he-" the male interrupted himself with a gasp.

He found me. Good. I felt a rush of wind come towards me. I heard the pat of feet hitting the frozen lake. He must be barefoot. I heard his breathing close to me. I must have looked dead because he started to check my pulse. I could feel his hair tickle my face as he leaned over me. He put what I believe was his ear over my mouth. I guess to see if I was breathing. I let out a quick pant that must've startled him.

"Hey... are you um... alive?"

I could not see, but I opened my eyes anyway. He saw me was my guess, because at that moment he flew off with me in his arms. I was NOT prepared for that. I let out a little "EEE!" and found the collar -of whatever the heck he was wearing- to hold onto.

"Whoa! Easy girl!"

I decided to let go. I didn't want to choke the poor guy. I was really, really tired. I let my arms fall limp and closed my eyes.

"ACK! Don't die!"

I managed a small, "Okay..."

A few minutes later, the sound of doors bursting open was what I heard. Then, there were many gasps and shuffles.

"So dis is the new spirit..." a Russian man said.

"OH! It's about time another female showed up! I'll take her Jack."

I felt myself being handed over to the woman by the male who was supposedly Jack. The woman felt fuzzy and warm. Like I was cuddling with feathers.

"Oi mate! Where'd you find 'er?"

Hmm. What's up with all the accents? We have Russian and Australian men here.

"She was laying on top of my lake. And... I thought she was dead. But she's not obviously."

"Sweetie, can you tell us your name?" the feathery woman asked.

I opened my eyes once again, even though I can't see. There were more gasps and stuff. The woman spoke.

"Look... her eyes. She's...she's blind..."

I nodded. Then I decided to answer their question.

"Crystal... " It was barely audible though.

"What?" they all said at once.

I smiled. "My n-name is...Crystal...Winter..."

I felt my eyes flutter shut and I fell into a much needed deep sleep.


	2. Meeting the Guardians

**RAWR!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG... dang it.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a door opening. I propped myself up with my elbows. I opened my eyes, unable to see. I have got to stop doing that.

"Your finally awake I see."

It's that woman again. I really wish I could see her. She sounds pretty.

"Yeah..." my voice was back at least.

The woman giggled. I think she walked towards me. She did, and she grabbed my arm, helping me off the bed. We walked down a hall way that never seemed to end. It did though and I was greeted by many noises.

"Ah... there she is!" I heard the Russian voice.

"About time you woke up mate..."

I smiled at the kind voices. Unfortunately, one startled me.

"YO! SLEEPING BEAUTY'S FINALLY UP!"

I gasped and ran forward a bit, colliding with a column or pole or something. I fell back from the impact.

"Whoops...!"

I laid there for another moment, trying to regain my composure. I stood up and reached out for the kind lady, but tripped into stronger arms instead.

"Hey! Careful there!"

I gasped again. "Jack...?"

"Guilty as charged..."

I scrambled out of his grasp, then I stood in one place. I did NOT want to fall again. I opened my eyes. AGAIN not seeing ANYTHING.

"So... Miss Crystal, right?" the Russian man asked.

You know what... I need to know these people's names.

"Forgive me for answering a question with a question but... who are you guys?"

"Ah! I am North! And we are the Guardians! Tooth is the one who woke you up. And the Australian is Bunny." North explained.

"Bunny? Funny name for a human..."

"Oi mate! I'm no human. I'm a bunny..."

"O-Oh I uh...just assumed tha-"

"Well you assumed wrong..."

I "AHEM-ED" and pointed to my eyes. Bunny gave a low sorry.

"And you've met Jack obviously."

"Obviously..." I could feel the smirk coming off his face.

"Jack, mate. That's really gettin' old ya know."

"Anyways," North sounded annoyed. "Last but not least, this is San- Sandy? Sandy... WAKE UP!"

I heard the noise of sand sprinkling, but no voice.

"Hello?"

"Oh right... Sandy doesn't talk." Tooth said.

_"Well I would! But I can't or else I'll wake the children!"_

"What do you mean he can't talk? He just did!"

"No he didn't... Crystal what are you-" I interrupted North.

"Yeah he said... " Well I would! But I can't or else I'll wake the children!""

I heard sand noises again.

"You thought that Sandy?" Tooth asked.

He must've nodded or something because there were "Oooo's and ahhh's".

"Well, that make's communication easier." North commented. "But anyway, we, the Guardians, protect the children. We share the most important things in childhood. Wonder, Hope, Dreams, Memories, and our newest addition, Fun. Together, we are Santa Clause, The Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and Jack Frost."

Well, I guess everything's starting to make sense. Bunny groaned.

"Speaking of Jack Frost, stop staring at the girl! You have no respect for women!"

"Wha...Why is he staring at me?"

"Um, Crystal dear. Come with me..."

I walked with Tooth, but before I left the room, I heard a smack, a howl of pain from Jack and a sentence from Bunny.

"Jack! You don't stare at girls in super short, strapless dresses!"

Aw man...


	3. AN

**Rawrz! Sorry... I'm not dead. I just been busy lately and can't seem to find the time to write. There is a ton of stuff happening!**

**1) Practicing for a Christmas Play**

**2) Practicing for other bull shitted crap**

**3) My almost boyfriend got hit by a car.**

**o-o**

**Yeah... I'm pretty busy...**

**Anyways, I hope that you won't try to kill me! I'M SORRY! Love you all!**

**YOU ARE MY RADIOACTIVE HOMIE!**

**Kesesesese! XD**

**-Kat**


End file.
